DON'T BLINK!
by twistedliketeatime
Summary: My first fanfic so i need support it has the angels and the doctor and Mandie Shaw
1. Chapter 1

AS Mandie went out the door she held her cat,Snowballs, kept trying to pull away from her. She sighed and continued to walked down the path. "Stop it girl" he yelled frustrated at the Tardis as she knocked him off his feet as she flew through the vortex. As they landed he stepped out of the Tardis and looked around " Year is 1903," he said to himself "Earth".


	2. tHE BLUE BOX

She walked behind the house and towards the path that led to the rose saw a statue of an angel."Hmm", she said to herself"were did you come from?" She examinded looked into the eyes. She saw something out of the corner of her eye a blue she heard a big then she blinked...sorry about the super short chapters i have no i deal whats happening at the end o well alls well that ends well 


	3. The girl

She ran through the woods whatever that thing was almost gave her a heart attack.  
"who are you?"she called to the man who stepped out of the blue box.

"Sorry but my machine crashed here"

."Machine?"she questioned.

"Yes Machine!"

Joe Woodward Mandies best friend came down to see what happened.

"What happened?"he asked.

"I don't know one second she's fine the next she's not"the doctor said

"who?"Mandie asked

"Oh no"d

"what"m  
The man ran back into the Machine "Allison"He coughed,"extractor fans on,Allison"

Mandie stepped in the thing She looked around in saw a girl at the top of the man saw her at the same time "Allison!I'm sorry.",He said running to the girl.  
He caught her just as the girl picked her up in a bridal position and carried her from the Tardis.

He laid her on the ground and ran Back into the box. He grabbed a blanket. And came back out and put it under her head.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

Sorry about the story shortness.


	4. Mandie and Joe

"d...doctor what happened?",Allison asked as she came to,"Were are we this time?"  
"We are in 1903"  
"1903? Where in 1903"  
"Earth"He said," Franklin,North Carolina.

A young girl and boy were in the room. The girl with the most bluest eyes she had ever had a long blond was about thirteen. The boy Had brown had deep brown was about were dressed figured they were of them looked confused and looked at the doctor he was raggedy then she had ever seen began to giggle.

"What?" the doctor stopped and just smiled at him then reached up to straiten his bow tie. He smiled back.

At that moment a beautiful maid came in with food for her. She had dark skin and black had almost the same eyes as the boy but hers were darker.

"Here's your food missy"She said.

"Thank you",Allison said.

The maid left.

"Hello I'm Amanda Elizabeth Shaw and this is my friend, Joe are you two?"

"I'm the Doctor and this is Allison Cole"...

The rest that was said was blurred from her mind as she looked around the room examining room was decorated in olive green and wallpaper was small flowers on the top of the border and tiny stripes under the border...

"Allison."

"oh sorry i wasn't paying attention"She realized the girl and boy were gone."Where did they go?"

"They went to need to eat."

"Why?"

"Because the Doctor said so."

"Doctor Woodward?"

"how did you know? Never mind. Eat."


	5. Asleep

She looked at the girl curiously._Who are they?,_she thought,_hmm_.She looked at this man,The Doctor, What kind of doctor was he? She was confused.

"My father can look her over", Joe said trying to help the two.

"No, she will alright she just took to much of the smoke in." the Doctor said.

"Well, you should at least put her in a bed", Mandie suggested.

"The TARDIS is full of that smoke"

"TARDIS?"Joe questioned.

"The machine",The doctor said exasperated.

"What is going on down here," Called a new voice.

"Uncle John these people need help!,"Mandie called

"Mandie, everyone is looking for you two..."As he appeared from the bushes he ran over to the man and girl to help."Joe go get your father."

"There's no need,Uncle John, to this man is a doctor,"Mandie said." All she needs is a bed to sleep in."

"Alright,Lets get to the house"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"How old is she?"Mandie Asked curiously.

"Only its all my is like this",The doctor said

"How"Joe asked.

"I took her with wanted to i should not have let 's been with me traveling for one parents are going to kill me..."

"You took her from her parents?You kidnapped her...?"

"No she followed me. To the aboard when i wasn't looking."

"Why did the Tardis come here",Joe Questioned

"No idea"

"d doctor whats going on"Allison asked.


End file.
